yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/64
64.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 127. چونک آید او حکیمی حاذقست TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Ki yer, gök gülsün, sevinsin. Akıl, ruh ve göz de yüz derece daha fazla sevince, neşeye dalsın” (diyor). That earth and heaven may be rejoiced, And also Reason and Spirit, a hundredfold." 128. صادقش دان کو امین و صادقست TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ “Beni külfete sokma, çünkü ben şimdi yokluktayım. Zihnim durakladı, onu öğmekten âcizim. Importune me not, for I am beside myself;My understanding is gone, I cannot sing praises. جونكه آيد او حكميى حاذقست صادقش دان كوامين وصادقست Hekîm hikmet ehlidir. Ahirinde yâ tenkîr içindir ki ta'zîm murâd olunur. Veya vahdet içindir. Ve bu makûle fasl mâ-kablini mâ-ba'diyle vasfa mani de- ğildir, lisân-ı Arabi'ye kıyas olunmaz. Hikmet sûfiyye katında eşyayı hakikati üzere muârefete derler. Nitekim hadîsde gelir: 291 ربي ارني الاشياء كما هي Buna hikmet-i zevkiyye derler ki sair ulûm-ı kesbiyye gibi kesble hâsıl olmaz. Belki mevhibe-i İlâhiyyedir ki sâlik ona Hakk'a vusulden sonra nail olur. Fe-emmâ ol ki hikmeti tahkîkü'1-ilm ve itkânu'1-amel diye tefsir ederler. Tahkîk-i ilme inde'l-mütekellimîn hikmet-i nazariye derler ki onun beyânına ilm-i kelâm mütekeffil olmuşdur. Ve itkân-ı amel hikmet-i ilmiyyedir ki onun tafsilini ilm-i fıkıh deruhde kılmışdır. Bu hikmet zikr olunan hikmet-i zevkiyyenin mukaddemesidir. Zîrâ ilm ü amel hakîkat-ı bâbdır. Ve Kuran'da gelir: 292 وأتوا البيوت من ابوبها ve bir mahalde dahi gelir: 293 واتقولله ويعلمكم الله ve hadîs'de gelir: 294 من عمل بما علم ورته الله علم مالم يعلم Allâme-i Şîrâzî rahi-mehüllah Hikmetü'l-Işrâk şerhinde der ki; mütekaddimîn ü müteahhirînden hikmet-i bahsiyye ile hikmet-i zevkiyyeyi cem eylemiş kimse bilmez, meğer bu kitâb sahibi ola. Yâni Şeyh Şihâbeddîn Ömer Sühreverdî'nin hâher-zâde-si olan Şihâbeddîn-i Maktul ki hikmet-i işrâkiyyeyi ihya eylemişdir, ziyâde murtâz u kalander u misafir idi. Melik Tahir gününde Haleb'e mürur etdik-de fukahâsı hased edip ifsâd-ı dîn eder diye, siâyet eyleyip beş yüz seksen altı tarihinde kati etdirdiler. Li-muharririhî; Râh-ı hikmet sana olursa[[ mesned İtme pes kimsenin ilmine hased Beyt-i Mesnevî'de hikmet ile murâd bi-tarîki'1-ibâre hikmet-i tıbbiyye ve bi-tarîki'1-işâre hikmet-i zevkiyyedir ki Lokman-ı Hekim aleyhisselâm mecmuunu camidir. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; çünki ol garîb sana gele ve hekîm-i hazık ve ta-bîb-i mahirdir, yoksa fenninde mukallid değildir, onu sâdık u muhlis bil ki o davâ-yı hikmete göre sâdık ve muâleceye nisbetle emindir. Bundan murâd pâdişâh âlem-i misâlde ol pire mülâki oldukda onun sıdkına kalbinde ilm-i zarurî hâsıl olmağın 116 hâber-i sâdık ile dahi garîbin hakkında hâsıl olan ilm-i bedîhîyi beyândır. Zîrâ muhbir-i sâdıkın haberi zaruret ve bi-dâyet-i yakın îrâs eder. Nitekim mahallinde mübeyyendir. Bunda işaret vardır ki; nefs-i hayvaniyi irşâd için irsal olunan mürşîd-i garîb medâr-ı tes-lîk olan evsâf-ı şerîfe ile mütehallî idi ki evvelâ hekîm-i ilâhî idi. Yâni hikmet-i zevkiyye ehli ve kerâmet-i ilmiye sahibi idi. Nitekim Kur'an'da gelir: 291. Rabbim, bana eşyayı olduğu gibi göster. 292. Evlere kapılarından girin. (Bakara 189) 293. Allah'tan korkun, Allah sizlere ilim öğretiyor. (Bakara 282) 294. Kim biidiğiyle amel ederse Allah ona bilmediği şeylerin ilmini de verir. değiştir 201 295 وعلمناه من لدناعلما Zira bu ilm-i şerif mürşidin Hakk'a vusulüne nişan ve sıdk-ı hâline burhandır. Onuncun bir vechle taklîd kabul etmez. Kutb-ı ir-şâd olmak bu mertebeye bulûğdan sonradır. Kerâmet-i kevniye bu mertebenin levazımından değildir. Zira nice sulûkunda müntehâ vardır ki ondan hâ-rık-ı âde nesne sâdır olmamışdır, Ebu Bekru's sıddîk radiyellahü anh gibi. Saniyen esrâr-ı ilâhiyyeye emânet-dâr idi. Zîra ahd-i me'hûz vardır ki emâ-nât-ı Ilâhiyye mahallinde te'diye oluna. Fahr-ı âlem aleyhisselam ve sâir en-biyâ-ı kiram aleyhümü's-selâm âmmei nâsa meb'ûs olmak hasebiyle lisân-ı bâtından rumuz ve telvihât ile iktifa eylediler. Nitekim eserde gelir:296 كلمو الناس على قدر عقولهم Pes, fehîm-i hâssa için olan umuru âmmeye tasrîh etmede hıyanet ve ifşa kılmada ihtilâl-ı azîm vardır. Hallâc kuddıse sırrı-hunun ihtilasına bâis bu mânadır. Ve Hâce Hafız kelimâtında gelir: 297 جوع شمع هر كه بر افشاى راز شد مشغول سرش زمانه جو مقراض در زبان كيرد Bunda işaret vardır ki nefs-i hayvaninin hâmil-i esrâr-ı Ilâhiyye olmağa istidadı var idi. Zîrâ emânet-i kübrâyı haml için halk olunmuş îdi. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir:298 وحملها الانسان Melekde ve sâir mevcûdâtda bu haml-i emânete istidâd mefkûddur. Nitekim bâlâda beyân olundu. Cebrail aleyhisselam emîn ıtlak olunmak hâmil olduğu vahy-i ilâhiyi mahalline îsâl etmek hasebiyledir. 299والله در القاءل 300 امين مجوى ومكوبا كسى امانت عشق درين زمانه مكر جبرءيل امين باشد Sâlisen sâdık idi. Sıdk istılâh-ı sûfiyede şevâib-i sıfât-ı nefsâniyeden pâk olmaya derler. Ki tasavvuf hakîkatde bu mânadan ibâretdir. Nitekim Hazret-i Hüdâyî kuddise sırruhû kelimâtında gelir: Tasavvuf nefsini pâk eylemekdür Fena ile onu hâk eylemekdür Pes şol sâlikde huzûz-ı nefsden şâ'ibe ola, 117 sıdk bâtıl olur. Ve irşada kadir olmaz. Bade-zâ bu evsâf mürşidin kendi zâtına göredir. Terbiyesi hasebiyle olan evsâfa dahi işaret edip buyurur, [ 295. Ve ona tarafamızdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. (Kehf 65) 296. insanlarla akılları kadar konuşun. 297. Mum gibi sırlarını açıklamakla meşgul olanın kafasını zaman makas gibi diline dolar. 298. Ve insan onu yüklendi. (Ahzab 72) 299. Allah'a yemin olsun ki, söyleyene ihsan etti. 300. Kimseye güvenme ve aşk sırrını söyleme,zamanın Cibril-i emini de olsa.